At the Eyes of the NightFury
by Love2readFantasy
Summary: We know their story, we know what happened, we saw Hiccup's growth. But what did one wild,arrogant and pride dragon thought about it. Why did he saved Hiccup, became his friend and saved everybody? Let's take a peek in the story behind NightFury's eyes.


**This is my first FanFiction and English isn't my native language so please forgive me my grammar mistakes. **

** I DON'T OWN _HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON_.**(BOOKS OR MOVIE)

**Please enjoy...**

Many years have passed, too many. When that big ugly Red Death came and enslaved us, our lives changed, and not for the better. Day after day we must steal food from people and bring it to him. I, of course, don't go so low as to steal from people but I must help the other dragons. I, the legendary Night Fury, must help a bunch of puny dragons, and bring food to an old, hot and smelly volcano and feed it to the Red Death. Even though it hurts my pride to say it isn't safe either. Not like it would concern me, but some nights not all of us come back. The Vikings are almost as bad as Red death, killing us like we were fish or sheep.

I fly around in the dark sky where humans or dragons can't see my beautiful black body. I chuckle, thinking how people will scream when they realize that I'm here. I shoot a fireball at one of their catapults. It explodes and crashes, making a lovely sound. I make a lap of honor. But something goes wrong, and suddenly I am unable to move my body. MY WINGS ARE STUCK! The ground comes closer and closer. I roar and try to move again, but it is no use. Trees go down under me, branches snap, and I hit the ground. One of those sharp branches stab my tail, I feel burning pain and I know without looking that the other half of my tail is gone. Finally I stop moving. My body feels like I had been attacked by a couple of Nightmares, but I don't think there are broken bones. I notice three things: half of my tail is really gone, I can't move because I am tied up with rope, and nobody will probably find me.

I try to fight against the rope but the more I struggle, the tighter the rope gets. So I give up for now. Night Furies never give up, but I am tired and my body is sore. I just close my eyes for a second. I don't know how long I sleep, but when I wake up, day has come and the forest is alive. I can smell something that doesn't belong here - a human is coming. I don't normally care about humans, they have never been able to hurt me before. But right now I am vulnerable. Well, I suppose it doesn't matter how I die - from hunger or from human bloodlust. I keep my eyes closed, hoping that I could fly far far away. The human I is coming closer every minute, but I don't want to react. It gasps and I know that it has seen me. Despite my situation, I get some kind of satisfaction from knowing that the human is scared of me. It comes closer again and starts to mutter something about having killed me. And _then_ it puts its feet on my shoulder.I push it off and mutter. And who would have guessed: the human is actually scared. It puzzles me that the human who was able to shoot me down is so easily frightened. I open my eyes to take a good look at it. It is looking back at me and our eyes meet: it is a boy and to my surprise and disappointment a runt. I stare at him for a moment that feels like decades. I realize that my life is in his hands, and that I have never been this scared. Looking at the human I notice that he looks scared too, and unsure what he should do next. But that must be my imagination, I close my eyes. I want to go down whit dignity.

Knife start cutting, but instead my scales and flesh it cuts rope around me. This Viking is saving me, he must be stupid. I start looking forest around me in case of ambush, only couple piece of ropes tie me up. Still nothing and human boy keep cutting, two ropes, one. And I'm free. I jump towards that human, he hit his head in rock and I stand above him. Forcing him to stay still, back against a rock and my paw resting on his chest. While staring him I think many ways how I could kill this arrogant human, my favorite was fireball. Whole time human looks at my eyes, he looks scared, did I look like that just couple second ago? I was going to fire the fireball, but I couldn't. Instead I just roar, very long and very loud, but it could only scare him. And then I leave, human is lying unharmed, hopefully scared. Why didn't I kill him, he shoot me, tried kill me… and saved me. Yes, it's only because I don't want own him a favor, we are even now. I can hate and, if I have any luck, destroy him without feeling guilty. But now I'm still stuck, unable to fly. I can only run around island.

I guess that my luck is finally finished. Just when I cleared my head, I fell in some stupid cove. I didn't want to give up now, I mean I have done that already this day and I never wanna feel like that again. So I keep trying get out cove, but no use, walls are too tall. I keep trying to fly and failing, I tried climbing but it didn't work out either. To make things worse I'm starving, there is a little lake but I can't catch fish. I shoot some fireballs for frustrated. But wait something fell off from the scarp. I turn around and see that human boy! Why is he here? How long is he been watching there? Is he going to finish me off this time? Why he keeps looking at me like he would want ask something? My head is full of questions like those.

Human left, I was alone again. NO! Human, no human is same thing and **no human** is better. But he spare my life again, I have no idea how long he did observed me. He could have easily shot me with something. I cannot let this happen again, **IF** that human will came back **I** will **ambush him** this time.

He did come back. And he has a fish whit him. And my plan worked, I have kept my eye at him at the moment he entered the cove and he still doesn't see me. I could kill him. But I want pay my dept, so I start moving (eerily, I still want him at least be scared… a little). He doesn't run off, my disappointment and relive. Instead he offers the fish to me; I am quit hungry, so very carefully, I don't trust humans, I sneak closer and try reach that fish. Then I noticed that human have knife. I immediately back off, and hiss him. I didn't attack him, jet. This human is interesting so I just give him warning. Looks like he is smart too, he realizes that knife is bothering me, and starts reaching it. I growl when he touch it, so he doesn't get any stupid ideas, human just drop knife to the ground and kick it in the lake.

I was planning something else, but when that knife disappears in the lake, it feels like all my angry and hatred went down whit it. I stop evil look, my pupils get lot bigger, and I pull my teeth inside. He offers me fish again, this time I carefully open my mouth. "Toothless? I could sworn that you have…" I push my teeth out and crab the fish,"…teeth" human said quite scared. I swallow fish, which was good and I would love have another. I come sniffing closer to the human "nono no" and he backed away until his back is against rock "I don't have any more", well that is disappointment. Somewhere in my mind I find this position funny, little bit nostalgic. I don't want kill him this time either, and I decide give him peace offering. I disgorge half fish to him, and because it's peace offering I sit down, my front legs are in the air, my tail keep me balance and my body is up to the sky. This way I show him my vulnerable parts and I can't attack him so easily. It's been long time when I sited like this, it's not possible times like this, when there is Red Death and all. Even though my ceremony human doesn't get it, I must show him with my expressions that he must bite fish, chew it and finally swallow it. Humans are so slow. I try ask him how he like it, and he put this weird face on. Human let his teeth come seen like he would growl, but I don't get that kind of feeling, maybe it's more like grin. It make me want to grin like that too(did I ever mention that we Night Furies are very curious creature), I have pulled my teeth in so my expression won't look like growling. And it looks like it work, human seems happy, and bit surprise. I think it work too well, because human tried to touch me, now I growled and made flashy leaving by flying other side of lake.

But I still can't fly, so I have to make crash landing. Trying to keep rest of my dignity, I breathe a little fire on land and make warm bed for me, I lay down on hot ground and watch how mother bird fly of its nest. I feel little jealous for her. While I follow bird's fly notice that boy have come sit next to me. My ears come down and I make little growl same time putting my tail between us, so I don't have to see him. Hearing how human boy come closer and trying touch me, I quickly lift my tail so I could see him. He was nearly touching me but seeing that I noticed it he stand up and walk away. I didn't actually feel angry at all more like amused, like we were playing. I immediately stand up too and walk opposite direction, I mean there is no way that human and dragon could ever have fun together. I find lovely tree where I can sleep upside down, hanging on my tail. In back of my mind I think how I don't anymore even mind humans presents, if anything it makes me happy. I hope that little nap will get me back of my sense.

When I woke up it was already evening, everything was beautifully red. The boy was still here. He sits on rock all by himself, he looks kind of lonely and I am interesting what he wants for me. I walk behind his back, he didn't noticed that I came or he has become little smarter. Human use stick to make some lines in ground, it look fun and I just must follow sticks movements. I chugged friendly to show that I like his doing, more he make it more it looks like me. Whatever he was doing it looks fun, so I fetch my own branch and start dragging it behind me. And it was fun. I run, I spin, stand and go low. I want make it look like the human, when I glimpsed him for model he was staring me amused and surprised. Once I hit him accidentally with my branch, but the boy didn't seem to mind. I put branch away and while looking my work chugging satisfied. The human stand in middle and he too look my art. He step forward placing his foot one of my lines. I growl him a bit; when he raises his foot I happily hum, then he put it back and I growl, hum, growl and hum. Finally he put his feed next to line, I hum happily. He makes that amused grin again and start moving, carefully not to touch the lines. The human moves first slowly and then faster, some times backwards or spinning, before we both even noticed he is in front of me. I stay still, human scares and step little farther. I look him, my pupils are large and my mind is open. He look scared, I noticed that he have green eyes like me. The boy straightens his hand, which he has lifted for shield between us. I growl when it come closer, but only bit. He pulls it back and second we look each other unsure. Human look down and closes his eyes. Then he straightens his hand again.

I watch how his hand comes slowly closer; I don't know what to do. It feels like my eyes are big as mountain, this runt is bravest human I have ever med, I don't want hurt him. Just couple inches away, the boys hand stops. It's my decision. I vacillated, I could leave and avoid him when/if he would came back, or I could attack him there would be one human less in the world. If I do one of those I would never see this human again, and that is not what I want. So it leaves third option...

I close my eyes and feel his warm, soft and gentle hand on my scale. That moment kept on only seconds, but I think that it was start of something great and I somehow get feeling that mine and the boys fate connected. I pull my nose out his palm and shake my head, what the heck I was thinking. I leave quickly.


End file.
